


Doctor Hamilton

by SpnWolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Cute, Fun, Funny, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton Music, M/M, Musical, Singing, Songfic, Songs, The Master and the doctor don't know each other, and because i love hamilton, hamilton musical, i dont know why i wrote this, i wrote this just for the fun, my friend asked me to, not specifically a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnWolf/pseuds/SpnWolf
Summary: While waiting for the bus, The Doctor gets bored and decides to sing his favorite Hamilton song. What he didn't expect was that someone would join in, and that person is The Master.





	

Buses, he hated them.  
Maybe it was because he was a bit too used to having the TARDIS at all times. It was way, way faster than a stupid buss. Less waiting, less people talking - although, in this point in time, nobody even talked. They just sat on their phones, staring down at a screen. Humans, he loved them, but sometimes they were incredibly annoying.  
So why take the bus, you may ask? Because he'd left the TARDIS on the other side of town.  
Yeah, that was a stupid decision.  
Here he was, he didn't even have a clock or anything with him, so he had no idea for how long he'd have to wait. The streets were quiet and nobody was around. He got an idea - maybe he could just sing his favorite song, just to kill time. He'd never been one to rap, but the musical where the song came from was just too good. Besides, there was no one around to judge him. 

He cleared his throat and started.  
''How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman,  
dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence,  
impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?''

He took a deep breath to sing the next part, when a new voice interrupted him.

''The ten dollar founding father without a father  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self started  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter.''

He was surprised- he hadn't seen this guy appear at all, and the fact that he got caught rapping was something new to him as well. The other seemed to know the song, too, and he was looking at the Doctor as if he expected him to sing the next part. The Doctor took his chances.

''And everyday while slaves were being slaughtered and carted,  
away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter.''

Enthusiastically, the other continued the song.

''Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to this brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain.''

Their rapping wasn't bad. They'd gotten all the words right so far, and they both seemed to have the whole thing memorized. What a coincidence! The Doctor got excited and smiled, he never knew singing with strangers could be so much fun. A lot less insecure, he started the next part.

''Well the word got around, they said, 'this kid is insane man,'  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
'Get your education, don't forget from whence you came,  
and the world's gonna know your name  
What's your name, man?''

The other grinned widely before singing the next part in the most dramatic voice.

''Alexander Hamilton.  
My name is Alexander Hamilton.  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait..''

The Doctor froze for a second when he realized he was about to sing the girl's part. He had to change his voice to match a girl's. And if he did it wrong, the stranger would judge him. His confidence faded, but he knew he had to continue the song. He cleared his throat silently, and sang in a high-pitched voice:

''When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden-''

He could see his Hamilton buddy trying not to laugh.

''...two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden..''

This was terrible. He was terrible at this. It had gone from amazing to terrible real quick.

Oh well, he was already doing this, he might as well finish it as ridicilous as possible. A lot louder, he went:

''Half-dead, sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick,'' he changed his voice to whispering, ''and Alex got better but his mother went quick.''

His friend smiled and continued the song in his smooth, perfect, hot voice:

''Moved in with a cousin, the cousin commited suicide  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying-''

The Doctor joined in for this line.

''Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.''

With a huge grin his friend continued:

''He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf!''

The pace was picking up and they both really got into it. The next part was a fast rap, so the Doctor took a deep breath, and with gestures and all, continued the song.

''There would have been nothin' left to do  
For someone less astute  
He woulda been dead or destitute  
Without a cent or restitution  
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord  
Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford!''

Surprised that he got every word right, he took a deep breath before going on.

''Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on,  
Plannin' for the future to see him now as he stands on  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In new york you can be a new man!''

His friend had taken up the role of backup vocals singer now, as if this was all planned out. If anyone was watching them rap, they'd probably assume it was staged. And also, that they were insane. But that was cool with the Doctor as he was having the time of his life.

''In New York you can be a new man!''

''Just you wait...!''

''In New York you can be a new man!''

''Just you wait...!''

''In New York you can be a new man! In New York, New York...!''

''Just you wait!''

''Oh, Alexander Hamilton!''

They were shouting so loudly now, their voiced echoed across the buildings and he was almost certain the entire street could hear them.

''Alexander Hamilton!''

''We are waiting in the wings for you!''

''Waiting in the wings for you!''

''You could never back down, you never learned to take your-'' he raised his arms along as his voice went up. ''..time!''

''Oh, Alexander Hamilton!''

''Alexander Hamilton!''

Now his buddy stopped singing just the background stuff and fully sang along, both of their voices playing at the same time, and they matched pretty damn well.

''When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh!''

He felt like he was in a musical. His friend stopped once again to take over the background vocals.

''The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him-'' ''Just you wait...''  
''Another immigrant, comin' up from the bottom...'' ''Just you wait...''  
''His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him...''

Now they both kept switching lines, for the final part, his buddy starting.

''We fought with him.''

''Me? I died for him.''

''Me? I trusted him.''

''Me?'' - shit, the high-pitched voice thing again, ''I loved him.'' Nailed it.

''And me?'' his friend smirked. ''I'm the damn fool that shot him.''

Both of them took a deep breath.

''There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait!''

His buddy asked: ''What's your name, man?''

He took the deepest breath so far and shouted:

''Alexander Hamilton!''

**Author's Note:**

> I usually dislike songtext in fanfiction, but oh well, I wrote this for myself and my friend, and anyone else who will enjoy it. My friend chose the ship. It was a lot of fun to write. Also, I was so tempted to change the last sentence to ''I MISSED THE BUS''.


End file.
